dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Time
|date release = Android: October 27, 2017 iOS: October 29, 2017 |tz = N/A |jumps = 0 |falls = 0 |teleportations = 0 |teleportation = 0 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Spring |next = The Piano}} Soundtrack The BPM is 105 for the entire song. Scenery The place you are in is unexplained, but there are many large gears found at the beginning, and later large clocks appear below the platform the line is on. After that, smaller clocks are seen hanging from something. Eventually, you enter a strange red cylinder with many floating cubes off to the side. The level ends with the line going through a blue portal-like circle in the distance, as well as "DANCING LINE" appearing on the screen. Difficulty *As the main tutorial level, there practically is no difficulty at all. For brand new players, however, the slight quick taps may be a small problem, but this level will get you more used to them in the future. **Recently, with The Savanna update, guides were added and some parts of the path are lengthened, so this level is even easier to complete. **However, with The West update, the path is much wider, making the level extremely easy now. Notes For Gems Gameplay Trivia *This level is a revamped version of a removed level called "The Beginning". *The song used is similar to The Crystal’s music. In fact, some Dancing Line players call this level ‘The Crystal v.2’. *This level has both an 80% and a 90% sign, but some parts are blocked from view. *"The Beginning" used to be this level's name until the Dream of Sky Update changed it to "The Clock", But when 2.2.9 (Despacito Lag Fix) came out, the level name got changed to "The Time". *You can fall at 99% in the level but still get 100%. However, you will lose a gem. *This is the shortest level in dancing line, with a duration of 1:18. Percentage Sign *The 10% marker is located under the path *The 20% marker is located on a cube before the second gem. *The 30% marker is small and located on the second golden clock to the right. When you see it it'll seem to be hiding under the path *The 40% marker is spinning on one of the blue gears under one the clocks *The 50% marker is located on the wall right after the last golden clock. *The 60% marker can be seen at the same time the 50% marker can be seen. **The 60% marker is located. Just like the 40% marker. Only different the 60% marker doesn't spin with the gear it sits on. *The 70% marker is small siting on a block under the path on a large gear *The 80% marker is hidden on the side of the path but can be seen as the path starts to break apart **But in the latest version, This sign is not shown anymore because the path were widened. *The 90% marker is also on the path and can be seen when the path brakes apart. **Like the 80% sign, This sign is not shown anymore. Gameplay Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2017 Category:Very Easy levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Epic levels